temblores nocturnos
by Wisecracker88
Summary: nunca he probado esto pero apreciaria muchisimo si alguien pudiera desirme si les gusta.


Newsies no es mío, si cualquier razón ustedes pensaron que era mío, perdón por decepcionarlos.  
  
De todas las cosas que uno ha visto, lo que menos se espera es encontrarse en un lugar tan desconocido como Nueva York. Especialmente en 1899. Tantas cosas que le pueden pasar a alguien que no sabe ingles. Pero, en algún momento se aprenderá el idioma. Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. Yo te voy a contar mi historia.  
  
Todo fue muy rápido, bueno lo más rápido que se pueda ser. Yo estaba caminando en la veinte calle de la zona diez de la ciudad de Guatemala. Esa calle siempre esta llena de gente. No cualquier tipo de gente. La mayoría, gente que no tiene carro y tiene que ir en las camionetas rurales.  
  
Pero, eso no es lo que vengo a contarles hoy.  
  
Iba caminando en la veinte calle de la zona diez de la ciudad de Guatemala, cuando no se de donde alguien me empujo contra una pared. Cuando topé con la pared, la pared se derritió y yo caí en una calle.  
  
Cuando me levante me di cuenta que esta calle no era la veinte calle, nunca la había visto. Y crean me yo conozco la veinte calle, yo vivo en la veinte calle.  
  
Me levante y me sacudí el polvo de los pantalones. Todavía tenía mis pantalones, Gracias a dios.  
  
La gente que estaba a mi alrededor no eran como yo, no tenían ropa como la mía no se miraban como yo. Pero que podía yo hacer en ese momento. Nada.  
  
Empecé a caminar aquí y allá buscando algo que me dijera donde estaba. Pero no había nada. Entre a un barrio de menor clase, la gente no estaba tan bien vestida, pero mas dispuesta a ayudar a alguien.  
  
Pero, el grupo de gente que más llamaba la atención fue un grupo de jóvenes. Hombres todos. Ni una mujer. Lo cual me pareció muy raro, porque en todo grupo de hombres hay por lo menos una mujer. O, por lo menos, en el año 2004.  
  
Mientras pensaba todo esto, los jóvenes (por no decir algo peor) caminaron alrededor mío. Yo pensativa en medio de todos. Uno joven, no mas de 10 u 11 años se aserco a mi y me pregunto.  
  
"Ya, need help goily?"  
  
Yo me quede parada allí pura estúpida tratando de averiguar lo que dijo.  
  
"Disculpe, no le entendí."  
  
"Huh? I didn't undahstan'." Me dijo el muchacho.  
  
"Perdón, todavía no le entiendo."  
  
"Oh, Great, Bumlets I need yer help."  
  
No mucho tiempo después apareció otro muchacho este talvez uno o dos años mayor que yo. Me vio y después vio al otro niño.  
  
"Whacha need?"  
  
"Dis goil, don't speack no English."  
  
"What does she speak?"  
  
"I have a feelin' it's Spanish, but I ain't quite sure."  
  
"No, she can't speak Spanish." Dijo el otro como si eso fuera algo fuera de lo comun.  
  
"Well, maybe it's italian."  
  
"Hablas Español?"  
  
"Ala gran, casi pienso que me voy a tener que morir de hambre. Gracias a dios lo encontré."  
  
"She speaks spanish!"  
  
"Que?" pregunte.  
  
"Nada, lo que pasa es que nunca he visto a alguien que hable español."  
  
"Pues, you solo hablo español."  
  
El muchacho, no tengo que decirles que es era un poquito mas grande que yo, se tiro contra mi en forma amigable para darme un abrazo. Pero, no muy le salio porque en menos de lo que pudiera decir 'chucho sin cola' podía sentir los granitos de arena en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.  
  
"Por la villa de la gran..." no termine mi frase porque el muchacho prenso mi boca con su mano.  
  
"Ni se le ocurra decir eso, porque solo yo puedo decir eso."  
  
"A mi que (beeeeep) me importa lo que usted diga, usted esta ensima de mi y casi no puedo respirar, si no se quita le voy a dar unos sus buenos (beeep) que nunca se le van a olvidar."  
  
"Perdón, es que me emocione mucho, no he hablado en español en años."  
  
Yo me pare me sacudí la arena del pelo y me trate de tranquilizar.  
  
"Como usted es la única fuente de comida y refugio, me imagino, le voy a perdonar, pero solo esta vez."   
  
ya se, no se escribir en español, pero que le vamos a hacer, no creo que ninguna de ustedes, por mas que crean que hablan español, deberás hablen español muy seguido.  
  
Para todos ustedes que no entiendan...  
  
USEN EL DICCIONARIO.  
  
Ha.  
  
Jenn 


End file.
